HetaOni alternate ending
by Roses-of-Envy
Summary: Italy has woken up, and everyone is overjoyed however, he tells them that to get out of the mansion, they have to find two different keys, to unlock both sides of the front door. After finally getting their key from the inside, they have to wait for the Nations on the outside to find their key and unlock the door, but will they make it before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

"We've got the key!" Italy cried out, snatching the key up from under the carpet.

"Everyone run!" England yelled, grabbing onto America's shoulder.

The twelve nations expected what came next, so they began to run as fast as their exhausted bodies could carry them. The hallway suddenly chilled, the lights dimming, they all tried to run faster, Japan and China fell back, letting the younger nations run in front of them. Glancing back Japan saw a Steve running after them, its heavy footsteps thumping against the hardwood floors.

"_Minna! It's right behind us!" _Japan warned, grabbing for his _katana_

They had planned this out, Japan and Russia were to stay back to fight Steve while China ran with the Italians in the front, in case they needed any protection. Russia fell back and let China catch up with Romano and Feliciano. The group was rounding a corner, when Italy stopped with a loud and surprised yelp, China and Romano repeating the cry when they also rounded the corner.

When everyone had rounded the corner, they all stopped, two more Steve's were leering at them, making the lights dim even more, which also made the temperature plunge even lower. With a howl, Japan and Russia disposed of the Steve following them, but they were both breathing heavily, scratches and bruises showing signs of slight struggle. The two Steve's blocking the path to the safe room suddenly screamed and began to advance.

"CRAP!" Prussia yelled, grabbing for his awesome sword. "Run for the fireplace room!"

All twelve nations spun around, sprinting down the hallway and stopping in front of the door.

"The key for the door!? Who has it!?" France yelled, looking around at everyone.

"No time!" Germany ordered, pointing at where the end of the hallway. "RUN!"

The nations began running again, hearing the heavy footsteps coming slowly closer. China spun around, pulling out his twin knives just to slam them into one Steve's forehead and then kick Steve hard enough to make it stumble into the second Steve behind him. He made enough of an entrance that all the nations could make a break for the staircase, running down to the first floor.

They all stopped for a few seconds, making sure they hadn't lost anyone. Then Russia panted between breathes "we need…. To go to…the annex," before he began to run again. China ran after him, knowing where Russia wanted everyone go.

Italy looked forlornly at the door, wishing the others outside could find the key, before running after the other fleeing nations; Italy unlocked their side of the door, just in case they got holed up in a room somewhere.

He then ran after his friends, quickly catching up and heading to the front where America was running. Alfred had passed up Russia and China and was leading the still blind-England.

"SPLIT!" America suddenly screamed, knowing everyone was rounding the corner right behind him. He dove to the side, pulling England with him and a large fist came hurtling down where he was once stood.

A mega-Steve was blocking their path, growling low in its throat, and advancing slowly. France, Prussia and Spain moved to the front of the group, brandishing their weapons, scowls on their faces. They dove forward and it took all three of the nations to push it to the side to give the others a chance to run by. The fought furiously as the others ran by, and with a final sweep of Spain's axe, the Steve faded, giving out a long screech.

The Bad Touch Trio began to run again, panting from the strain of fighting such a strong enemy. They caught up with the other nations quickly and together they ran into the dojo room. The group paused in front of the door and they all thought 'who has the key?' Then Romano gave a harsh kick to the door, knocking off the lock. They ran down the strangely foggy halls

"RING!"

"RING!"

Japans phone was going off, flipping it open, he saw he had low signal and it was Korea calling answered with a loud "WHAT!?"

"Bro_JAPAN! Found- Key! …..Com_ing...Stay—DON_"T DIE!_!- The phone went dead, and he could suddenly feel the hall grow colder. China yelled "Go right!" and they ran into a darker corridor that led to a stark white door. China pulled out a silver key and unlocked the door, ushering everyone inside. Russia slammed the door then barred it with the boards lying beside it.

They were in the stark white room, large enough to hold a world conference in. Russia, China, and Japan stayed near the door, while America, Canada and England went to the back wall and all three of them slid down the wall with France nearby. Spain, Romano, Italy, Germany, and Prussia stood in the middle of the room, not joining any of the other groups.

"Who was it that called?" Italy walked over to Japan and China. They looked up at the anxious Italian.

"It was Korea, they said they found the key and are on their way. "

"How long will we wait here?" Canada murmured, petting Kumajiro.

"I hope it's not too long," France muttered, rubbing his arm where Steve had struck him.

"I agree, they need to hurry. It won't be to long until the Steve's find u-"

A loud thump on the door stopped him. The room chilled as the lights grew _brighter_. More thumps were heard against the door and Italy began to back away, whimpering. All the nations jumped up, staring at the door that was slowly buckling under a heavy weight.

"I-I-it's too s-soon!" Canada whispered, gripping Kumajiro while he reached for the white and red bow strapped to his back.

Italy whimpered, holding the journal close to his chest and backing up until his back hit the wall. Romano followed, putting a protective arm around his brothers' shoulders. Germany and Spain stood protectively in front of the two of the brothers, preparing their weapons.

The three nearest to the door took a defensive stance in front, Japan pulling out his Katana, China retrieving his hidden twin swords, and Russia readying his pipe. Prussia and France stood nearby Germany and Italy, Prussia bringing up his awesomely rusty sword, while France brought up his saber. They turned toward the door, ready for the fight of their lives.

America pulled England to the far right corner, setting him down and standing protectively in front of his former guardian. Canada stood beside his brother, bringing up his bow and aiming an arrow at the door. America looked over at his brother, seeing him ready to fight. America leveled his pistol and made sure he had extra bullets nearby. England drew a magic circle on the ground, and began summoning as much magic as possible and put thin protective barriers on the nations.

Only seconds after he put the barriers on his friends, the door burst open. With a scream, a horde of Steve's plowed into the room and attacked the humans. Immediately, everyone was surrounded by the horde of Oni's. Russia, Japan, and China were forced back to back and face the enemies of all shapes and forms that were trying to find an opening to attack. A cold aura began to surround Russia and Japan closed his eyes to concentrate, mumbling a chant that could strengthen his sword. China crossed his swords and began to think of all the techniques he could use against these horrifying monsters.

Germany, Spain, France and Prussia formed a wall around the Italy's to protect them from the creatures after then journal. They made good use of their weapons, making sure the Steve's didn't get close to anyone in their group. France was separated from the group when he dodged a mega-Steve's fist; another Steve slashed its grotesque claws across his saber arm. Francis cried out in surprise and pain. Bright red blood splattered onto the wall behind him as the Steve slammed him into it. Francis fell to the ground unmoving.

Spain and Prussia blanched at the sound of their friend in pain, but they couldn't do anything as of now, they had to protect their younger siblings. England flinched when he heard his old friend cry out, but he could only try gathering energy from all the movement happening around him. America and Canada were fighting furiously trying to protect Arthur, when Canada heard Francis yell. He looked over to the man him once considered a father figure and gasped when he saw him lying on the ground, too still for comfort.

"FRANCIS!" Matthew screamed in horror, he quickly shot three arrows directly at the creature hovering over his still body. It fell over with a groan and slowly dissipated.

"Damn it!" Alfred said as he fired more rounds at the Steve coming closer to their little group. "Mattie! Be careful-"Alfred warned, only to be swept to the side as a Steve came forward and screamed "DIE" to Matthew, and three orbs of electricity were sent into his body. Matthew screamed in pain, his body spasming from the electrocution.

Matthew fell to the ground unconscious.

"MATTIE!" Alfred screamed in terror, he fired bullets into the thing that might've killed his brother. The thing ran to where Alfred was, along with two others. One of the smaller ones knocked the gun out of his hands and before Alfred could react, the mega Steve slammed its arm into his chest. Alfred's chest and shirt tore open and he flew across the room from the blow, landing with a sickening crunch against the floor.

"Matthew! Alfred!" Arthur yelled, terror creeping into his voice when no one answered. England put up a small magical field around his body; any Steve that touched it would get shocked.

"Oh no! Alfred-san!Matthew-san!Francis-san?!" Japan cried out after hearing their cries. Unable to see them as he was facing the opposite direction by the now closed and locked white door. Japan could feel his elder flinch at each of their deaths and he had to shut his eyes tight so tears wouldn't leak out.

"DAMNIT!" Japan shouted in pain, angered by the loss of his friends. China kicked away an Oni, and then sliced at another with his twin swords. It only made the Oni's back off for a few seconds. Russia's cold aura expanded, slowing down their enemies in fear of the angered human.

"You will pay _very dearly_ for their lives!" Ivan growled his voice low enough that it was almost past the point of hearing. He dove forward, whipping his iron pie in an almost impossible position and took out three of his enemies then he used his aura to freeze two of them in place and three others to the wall.

China nodded grimly and twisted into the battle as well, maneuvering his body into a combination of fighting teqniques that quickly disabled his enemies. He was quick to duck under arms and slash out legs.

Japan followed close behind, using his talismans and katana to finish off the things that Yao didn't, and he helped paralyze the Oni's ahead of Chinas path. After a few minutes of rampaging, Kiku, Yao, and Ivan ended up back to back again, all of them panting from pain and anger. They had killed quite a few of the enemy, but the horde hadn't gotten any smaller. Suddenly, a yelp was heard from across the room, and the sound of a body hitting the floor was heard.

"SPAIN!" Romano's voice called over the sounds of battle. A metal clatter was heard next and Kiku turned around to see what was going on across the room.

A Steve had knocked Ludwig and Gilbert away from the group, isolating the two of them from the rest group. Spain had apparently stood his ground, but his axe got yanked out of his hands and a Steve bashed his head against the wall.

Feliciano was still up against the wall, but Romano had taken Spain's axe from Steve and he was expertly swinging it into a Steve in front of him and his brother. However, a Steve started attacking Feliciano from the side…

"ITALY-KUN!" Kiku yelled as he dove forward, disabling a few Steve's before he moved in between the attacking Steve and Feliciano.

"Wait Kiku!" Yao howled, scared of what might happen to his younger sibling, but before he could run to his aid, five Steve's intercepted him and one of slashed at his shoulder. Yao backed up, but the claws grazed him and blood began to flow quickly.

Kiku blocked the blow to Feliciano with his body, the claws scratching all the way across his abdomen, cutting through the skin all too easily. Kiku fell limp to the ground before slowly getting up again. His blood stained the white floorboards a red color.

"K-KIKU!?" Italy said and then looked at his brother, who dodged a blow that could've taken off his head.

"Feliciano, the journal!" His brother panted, as a Steve slashed down his defenseless arm.

"Romano!" Feliciano cried out, before pulling out the journal from inside his jacket. There were a few bloodstains on its black cover. As Feliciano flipped open to a page and began chanting, a Steve came forward and knocked it out of his hand. The journal flew halfway across the room to where France was laying.

"_NO_!" the brothers cried in horror as they moved in unison trying to get to the journal in time.

"WAIT FELICI-" Kiku began to run after them but a Steve came out of nowhere and slashed across his unprotected back, cutting deeply into his skin. Kiku screamed in pain and fell limp to the ground unmoving.

China saw this through a gap in the creature's sickly gray bodies, and with a pain filled wail he quickly cut down anything in his path. He dove into the fray of Steve's and landed next to his younger brother, slipping in the pool of blood that was fanning out from his body and staining the floor.

"Kiku? KIKU!?" Yao yelled at the boy lying still at his feet. Tears began to run down his face as he knelt by the still body. Kiku's normally bright eyes were slowly growing dull; he agonizingly moved his head to the side, seeing his elder brother crying over him through blurred vision.

"Ya-o...I'm...sorry" he forced out of his numb lips, he closed his eyes as he heard Yao's breath hitch, then a pained wail as he slowly fell into the darkness of death.

"DAMN YOU!" echoed through the room, as China rose up and began attacking the Steve's that were surrounding his brother. He slashed at any pale gray skin available, he could only think of one thing: _**kill.**_

He lost one of his swords after stabbing it into an eye and then lost his other sword when a Steve knocked it out of his bloody hands. He kept on fighting, using his fists and feet. However, death was inevitable, after tearing skin off his bloody knuckles, a Steve grabbed his ankle and slammed him against the wall with enough force to leave a dent and plaster fell from the ceiling.

Yao's skull and spine audibly cracked. He fell to the ground near his brother.

Prussia and Germany were shocked at the pained wail from the eldest of the person here and Russia's breath hitched.

Ivan let the cold aura seep into his body and let loose a blizzard, freeing all of the sadness inside him to kill the horrid creatures that were hurting his friends. It froze a large amount of the enemy, forming a wall around him to protect himself from other attacks. Feliciano yelped as a Steve came between him and the journal lying nearby France. Steve swung out its arms and sent Romano flying against the wall and the other sent Feliciano against the wall near the journal. Reaching out, Feliciano could just barely touch it, but then a large foot came down and crushed his skull. Another Steve did the exact thing to Romano and with that the Italians lives were ended, the sound of blood splattering against the bleeding walls.

"ITALYYY!" Ludwig yelled, only hearing the blood splatter. He screamed at the devils standing in front of them, giving them a torture they would remember. When he finally was able to break free of the wall of Steve's, another one came forward and slashed at his arm.

"LUDWIG!" Gilbert yelled, jumping into the fight. He parried a blow from one Oni, but more came over, ganging up on the two humans. Ludwig and Gilbert were forced to the wall and the fought fiercely, ending up killing many of them; however they were soon disposed of. Ivan heard all of their deaths and he turned to the enemies surrounding him, letting the tears run down his face. "Even here…I'm all alone!" he sobbed, then buried all thoughts and dove into the fight.


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2

Ivan fought furiously, for the sake of all his friends, but it was a hopeless battle. He knew it was over once he lost his iron pipe. Even with his aura and his fists, the Steve's overwhelmed him, and with a final blow, Ivan met the thing called death.

A scream rang out from one of the Steve's. They all stopped their actions and stepped away from the dead people lying on the floor. All but one of the Steve's dissipated, leaving a regular Steve standing in the middle of the floor. It cackled, opening its maw wide, teeth gleaming in the light and let out a stream of horrendous laughter. It walked slowly over to Feliciano, and leaned down to pick up the journal. Blood dripped from its cover, signifying that all who was present was dead.

It opened up the cover, and looked at the page:

; **This Journal Belongs To:**

Ryuuzu

Feliciano Vargas

Both names were speckled with the blood of their victims, and the Steve grinned with evil glee. Suddenly, the front door was slammed open, and footsteps pounded inside. The Steve growled, and then dissipated.

A German accented voice began to yell "Feliciano! Romano! Spaaain!"

Austria unlocked the door and motioned Hungary Taiwan Korea and Hong Kong inside. He looked outside, seeing the other attacking Oni's preoccupied with the other nations.

"Hurry!" Switzerland yelled to them. Austria closed the door behind him, making sure he had the key. Korea limped into the entry hall clutching at his side, and promptly collapsed.

"Oh no, please don't move too much!" Taiwan cried out, leaning down next to the weak nation, noticing how much his head and side wounds were bleeding. Korea just shook his head stubbornly and used Taiwan's shoulder as a support. His body just didn't want to cooperate!

"I've…got to help them…" he wheezed. Hong Kong had been looking around, until he twitched and ran off, past the staircase and into a dojo room.

"Wait up!" Austria yelled after him, automatically chasing after nation, Hungary following close behind. Korea tried to follow them, but Taiwan had to help him lest he wanted to have a close up of the floor. Kaoru (Hong Kong) ignored the yells of the Austrian man and followed the faint trail of recently spilled blood. It lead to a dark hollowed out door, he barely hesitated and plunged into the dark corridor, twisting down deeper into the earth. He made some tiny notes, how it was oddly misty, and how the air temperature seemed to drop lower the further he ran.

He finally stopped in front of a stark white door, which stood out in bright contrast to the earthen walls and the dim fluorescent lights. He warily put his hand on the doorknob and jerked it back as he felt it was freezing cold. He once again noticed how cold it was so deep underground, technically it should be getting hotter. He gritted his teeth and twisted the knob, jerking the door open. He dropped his hand and got a glimpse of bloodstained walls before the Oni materialized and slashed its claw down kaoru's side, from his collarbone to the top of his hip. He was only able to let out a shocked gasp as his legs gave out and he crumpled to the floor. The Oni chuckled lowly before backing into the room and dissipating, but Kaoru could still sense its presence, it was the shadows in the room.

He coughed, a trickle of blood running down his chin. He slowly turned his head to the side, his dulling eyes meeting the dead ones of China. Japans eyes were dull as well, staring sadly at the door.

"No!" he rasped, trying to move but finding his legs numb. He noticed how much of his blood had soaked into the dirt floor; he closed his eyes against the pain, feeling the vibrations of Austria and Hungary's footsteps.

Elizabeta gasped and stopped dead, seeing Kaoru lying on his side, staring into the open doorway. Austria walked past her and leaned down next to Kaoru. He was panting; his eyes closed tightly, tears slipping through the closed lids.

"Hang in there…" Roderiech whispered, panic creeping into his voice. He glanced up stared in shock at the once white room in front of him. It was a massacre, something you would see during a war. The bloodstains almost reached the ceiling in some places. Directly in front of him, was Japan and China, which he assumed was why Kaoru was facing across the room. In the right most corner of the room he noticed Spain was lying on his side, and was missing his axe. Scanning the room, he saw it lying nearby Romano and across from Romano was...

"Feliciano!" ELizabeta cried, running past Roderiech to collapse beside Feliciano's still form. Her fingers twitched over his corpse, not knowing what she should do. Tears began to unwillingly flow down her face and silent sobs shook her form. Roderiech turned away, but the scene in front of him wasn't much better. He saw the three English brothers lying at the left end of the room. Austria worked up the courage walk into the room. He silently observed all of their still corpses, noting how badly each of them had been wounded. The worst were America and Japan. After looking after all of them, he walked over to Elizabeta, leaning beside and hugging her close. She didn't push him away, just stared blankly at Feliciano. They both noticed Taiwan enter, but didn't turn since they heard her begin fussing over Korea and Kaoru.

Taiwan staggered in, gently lowering Korea, but he still groaned in pain. She flinched but still looked over at Hong Kong, seeing how badly he was hurt.

"The Oni…" he murmured, breathing hard from those two words. Taiwan shushed him and began a poor attempt at tending to his wounds. When she had patched him up the best she could consider what little material she had, she stood up and looked into to the room. She stared in horror at the bodies strung throughout the room, but she ran over to Japan and China first. She ran her hands over their bodies, and didn't feel their body heat: they were dead. She held back a sob and closely examined China's face, there was a glimmer of tears, and she knew that he'd been crying.

Tears began to flow, seeing how much her elders had been in pain, was just horrible. She heard Korea crawl over and look over her shoulder at their bodies.

"There's…no way," he rasped, unbelieving. He leaned back against the wall and stared in shock at Yao. Kaoru somehow moved from the doorway to the wall, when Taiwan knew he was close enough, she said quietly, trying not to sob

"Yao…was crying, he only would've cried if something had happened to Kiku first," she tried to wipe away her tears, but more kept coming. Kaoru nodded sadly in agreement and collapsed slowly, the short distance from the door to the wall had used almost all of his energy.

Taiwan looked at her brothers and finally let out a shuddered sob, Asia was falling apart! She stared blankly at the dead bodies piled around her, and realized she could no longer control her tears.

Roderick eventually stood from Elizabeta's side, and walked across the room, stopping in front of Gilbert and Ludwig. The German's bodies had ended up down the wall from the Asian countries, almost centered in the room. He leaned in close, looking hopefully at their pale faces, searching for any sign of life.

He found none.

His face fell and he sighed sadly. Standing, he looked at the two of them, noticing how no shadows fell on them, yet when he moved it had seemed that Gilbert had moved as well.

He held his breath and listened, hearing his own heartbeat, and everyone else, but there was one extra….

"Gilbert…" he said quietly, shaking his shoulder. Gilbert's eyelids twitched and Roderich gasped hopefully,

"Elizabeta! Gilbert and Ludwig are alive!" he called across the room. He focused on the German brothers, trying to get one of them to wake up. ELizabeta ran across the room and gasped in surprise.

"Ludwig, wake up!" she shook his shoulders roughly and stopped when he groaned in pain. Ludwig looked at them slowly then turned and nudged Gilbert.

"Bruder…" he muttered. Gilbert jolted and looked around, finally looking over at Ludwig.

"they're…gone," Gilbert said quietly .

"Ja, but not totally,"

…oOo…

Korea twitched and sat up suddenly,

"am I healing!?" he asked feeling his forehead and side, realizing that the skin was slowly stitching itself up.

Kaoru sat up as well, "so am I."

Taiwan gasped hopefully, "maybe, they're all healing as well!"

She leaned closely to Kiku, putting her ear near his back, being careful to avoid the gash . She waited tensely for a few seconds before she heard his heart begin beating slowly and he breathed staggeringly. Taiwan cried out in joy and looked over to Yao, watching as he began coughing violently.

"They're alive!" she yelled happily. She could hear Roderick and Elizabeta talking to Ludwig and Gilbert happily as well.

Kiku turned his head to the side, his breathing still pretty ragged since he had just come back to life. His eyes were bright once again, as were Yao's. Yao had begun healing, and he was able to turn his head to the side to look at Kiku.

"Kiku?" he asked, and Taiwan could hear the undertone of panic.

"Hai Yao-san, gomene, forgive me?" he said with a honest smile.

Tears began to fill Yao's eyes but he nodded happily, beginning to sit up.

It was almost uncanny how all the nations seemed to come back to life, even though they had all seen it before. England looked up from where he was slumped over in the corner, clutching at his shoulder that was being relocated. America seemed dazed but he was rubbing where his head had hit the wall, the wound on his chest closing. Kumajiro crawled over to Matthew and began shaking him roughly. Matthew sighed and petted his bear to comfort him before looking around. Ivan staggered up from where he had been nearby the door, but he just stood in the middle of the room, staring off into space.

Spain staggered from his corner over to where Romano was laying, noticing that France was also aawake and rubbing the scabbed over cut on his right arm.

"Romano?" Spain asked, leaning down next to the still nation. He gulped in panic, but saw that the color was slowly returning to him and that his head wound had already healed.

"Romaaanooo…" he half sung and reached down to shake him, but he still didn't react. Spain was starting to get worried and he could hear Elizabeta trying to wake up Feliciano as well.

When every one, minus two had woken up they congregated in the middle of the room, retrieving their fallen weapons and trying not to collapse as their bones re-aligned.

"So, I guess when you guys unlocked the door, It broke whatever seal that kept us from regenerating," Ivan mused. The others nodded in agreement to his statement

"we can talk about this horrid mansion later, but now we need to get out, the others are still fighting outside, you'll just have t carry Italy," Roderich ordered the nations trying to wake up the Italy brothers. Germany and Spain nodded and began to pick them up when Ludwig paused and said slowly, fear creeping into his voice

"where's, the journal!?"

Everyone stopped and began looking around until Ivan said:

"I was the last one to die…and after I collapsed, I heard the Oni's scream and they all seemed to disappear ,well all but one," he corrected himself. "but afterwards, I heard it walk over in Felicianos direction, and I died," he shuddered "it had a horrible laugh."

A growl suddenly rumbled through the air and everyone froze.

"run…RUN!" elizabeta screamed, motioning them all to start running, but before they could take a step in the direction of the door, the lights flickered off and the door slammed shut. the Oni growled again, louder.

They all looked around blindly, until the light flickered back on and the oni screamed

"DIE!"


	3. Authors Note

**Hi guys, this is Levy!**

**So, people want me to continue this apparently, I keep meaning to address this but I haven't gotten around to it. Anyway, in the beginning I intended this to be a cliffhanger, and have you guys never find out what actually happens. I intended to be evil and let you sob over their deaths((?)) ((NOT SAYING THEY DIED, MAYBE THEY DIDN"T)) but since you guys liked it so much I want to ask.**

**Would you guys be interested if I included more chapters? They might be sad, happy, cliffhanger-based, etc. So I'm just wondering.**

**I might also re-write the first two chapters, because now that I read over them, they kind of suck :/**

**So give me your opinions and I shall take them into consideration :D**

**-Roses**


End file.
